


Проволока

by nikirik



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Melodrama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку:" Кэпостарки в настоящем, Старбакс в будущем. На момент встречи Стива и Баки, Роджерс в отношениях со Старком. Как разобьется эта парочка и соберется новая - на усмотрение автора. Не юмор, но и без драм. Рейтинг тоже на усмотрение автора."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проволока

Жизненный путь Стива Роджерса имеет неприятную тенденцию прерываться и начинаться заново в самые неожиданные моменты. Иногда ему кажется, что его тотемное животное – кошка. Наподобие изысканной Бастет, которую он срисовывал в древнеегипетских залах Метрополитен-музея. Это воспоминание из его первой жизни.  
Ту, в которой он просыпается от бодрого голоса Тони Старка, деловито вещающего на мандарин в невидимый коммуникатор, и утыкается взглядом незагорелую обнаженную задницу, Стив считает третьей.  
Тони оборачивается и подмигивает:  
\- Сингапур уже на ногах, детка!  
Стив морщится от этой «детки» и бросает трусами в наглую ухмылку. Надо вставать, его ждет пробежка и обязательный визит в «Старбакс». Он подхватил привычки современных нью-йоркцев, их бесконечное стремление быть самыми прогрессивными и вечно молодыми.  
Он подходит к Тони сзади, хочет уткнуться в плечо, шепнуть, чтобы бросал разговоры. На виске Старка серебрится одинокая прядь.  
Стиву не нужно закрывать глаза, чтобы увидеть перед собой Старка-старшего.  
Он смаргивает и отступает, так и не дотронувшись.  
Одевается автоматически, втыкает наушники и бежит.  
Только когда бариста за стойкой «Старбакса» повторяет свой вопрос, Стив понимает, это не музыка стучала в его ушах всю дорогу. Это была мысль, что когда-нибудь они с Тони неизбежно кончатся.  
Он так и не успевает сделать заказ, потому что в наушник уже рвется сигнал тревоги из Щ.И.Т.а.  
Кто-то напал на агента Романофф на Л*** мосту.  
Стив Роджерс еще не знает, но в этот момент начинается его четвертая жизнь.  
***  
Когда Стив возвращается из того бедлама, что даже миссией назвать невозможно, Тони молча приносит ему кофе.  
Роджерс косится на кружку, на надпись I Ѡ Iron man. Ладони слишком трясутся, чтобы иметь дело с обжигающими жидкостями. Так что прислонить их к лицу кажется капитану весьма здравой идеей. Это подло и некрасиво, но ему не хочется сейчас ни бразильской арабики по десять долларов за фунт, ни Тони Старка.  
Под изнанкой век ему улыбается Баки.  
Не тот, со звериным намордником и повадками, а безупречный Баки Барнс, законсервированный памятью и виной в идеальном состоянии.  
Стиву стыдно, и он тянется к кружке, глотает кофе, сжигая небо и гортань, потому что так хотя бы не придется объяснять.  
Оправдываться.  
В том, что, сколько не имей жизней-бусин, но без тонкой проволоки, на которую их можно нанизать, все они бесполезны.  
Тони опускает ладонь ему на плечо, как чувствует, непривычно молчит, а как было бы проще, пытайся он осмеять, задеть, ранить показным равнодушием.  
И Стиву легче выгрызть себе миндалины, чем признаться Тони, что Баки – его проволока. Потому что у него нет ответа, чем же для него тогда был Старк. 

***  
Наташа приходит в его новую (теперь отдельную) комнату и застывает на пороге.  
Весь пол усеян набросками Стива из той, первой, жизни. Тогда ему еще казалось, он не художник, а птицелов, и каждый штрих карандаша – словно прут на клетке.  
Стив может искать сколько угодно, Баки тут нет.  
Кто-то смог приручить, запереть, покорить своей воле, но не Стив.  
Даже на бумаге - нет.  
Хорошо бы накачаться до положения риз, и Черная Вдова для этого – лучшая кандидатура.  
Только смотрит она неодобрительно, так что Стив даже не пытается соблазнить ее припрятанной от Джарвиса бутылкой «Джека».  
Как бы заначка в голову не прилетела.  
\- Что ты творишь? – Наташа не склонна к экивокам и бьет по больному сразу.  
\- Будь любезна, уточни, - Стив включает капитана, голос звучит сухо и отстраненно.  
\- Буду, - нехорошо улыбается агент Романофф. – Ты и Старк, ты и этот… Зимний солдат.  
\- Баки, - на автомате поправляет Стив и понимает, для них это имя ничего не значит. Всего лишь прихоть Капитана Америка. – Выпьем?  
Стив не ждет, что Наташа согласится, когда она аккуратно проходит и садится на свободный стул, он видит, как ее лицо кривится от боли. Это сделал Баки, его Баки.  
Он наливает Наташе полный стакан, она принимает без комментариев.  
Они довольно долго сидят молча.  
\- А тебе приходилось целить в… друга? – наконец спрашивает Стив, не ради ответа, а просто как-то неловко напиваться без тостов.  
\- Ага, - бурчит Вдова, и Роджерсу очень хочется запечатлеть это сложное выражение на ее лице: смесь горечи, недовольства и надежды.  
Жаль, что пальцы уже карандаш не держат.  
***  
Стива никто ни в чем не обвиняет.  
Молчат Тони, Наташа, Клинт, даже Джарвис воздерживается, и Стив никогда бы не подумал, что чье-то невысказанное недовольство может стать для него хуже публичного скандала.  
Как всегда, когда Роджерсу нужна моральная поддержка, он украдкой отправляется в музей имени себя.  
Ему невыносимо неловко проникать в помещение под кепкой и в темных очках, но это его последний оплот.  
Баки глядит на него со всех сторон, и Стиву кажется, в этом есть что-то нездоровое, вместо того, чтобы дать ране зарасти, продолжать тыкать в нее, словно иначе с ней вместе сгинет и сама ее причина.  
Он сидит в кинозале, медитируя на знакомые кинокадры, когда на его плечо ложится ледяная ладонь.  
Стив вдыхает и забывает выдохнуть.  
Ладонь едва сжимает кость у ключицы, но Стиву кажется, ее металлические пластинки, словно рыбья чешуя, берут под контроль его правую руку, так что он и дернуться не может.  
\- Баки, - шепчет он в темноту и чувствует, как под стальными пальцами хрустит плечевая кость.  
На глаза наворачиваются слезы, но Стив улыбается, будто тот, кто сзади, может увидеть и оценить.  
Резкий свет бьет по сетчатке, кинозал озаряется сотнями ватт и знакомый голос объявляет:  
\- Сеанс окончен, дамы и господа, - и Стив видит позади лишь приближающегося Старка, агенты Щ.И.Т.а мелькают на периферии.  
Стив сдергивает футболку с плеча и глядит на синяки в форме пальцев, отпечатавшиеся на коже.  
Они исчезнут раньше, чем он успеет их запомнить.  
***  
Тони был бы не Тони, если бы не превратил поминки Фьюри в отвязную вечеринку.  
Девушки с фигурами, обточенными на токарном станке, вручают гостям пиратские повязки, и к неудовольствию Стива, половина собравшихся уже щеголяет нарядами а-ля босс Щ.И.Т.а.  
Стиву хочется вернуться к аналитикам, уткнуться в таблицы, сводки и схемы, всяко полезнее, чем этот… балаган.  
Где-то у выхода его перехватывает Пеппер.  
\- Уже уходишь? – в ее голосе ни намека на кокетство, она собирает информацию для Тони Старка, как делает это везде и всегда.  
\- Хочу еще поработать, - кивает ей Стив и пытается протиснуться мимо.  
\- Ты же не бросишь Тони прямо перед медленным танцем?  
Их взгляды скрещиваются, и в глазах Пеппер – предупреждение.  
\- Ты почему без пиратской повязки? – неловко шутит Стив. – Тебе бы пошла.  
\- Предпочитаю смотреть на мир открытыми глазами, - жестко парирует она. – Тебя ждут.  
И подпихивает Стива к сцене, где Тони произносит нечто, едва напоминающее некролог.  
Стив ловит немного растерянный взгляд Тони и заставляет себя подняться к нему, слегка приобнять, ощущая ответную дрожь, а потом и вовсе отбирает микрофон. Потому что не все же Тони за всех отдуваться.  
\- Есть люди, которые пускают корни, - говорит он, но думает совсем не о Фьюри, - и их не вытравить потом никаким пестицидом.  
В толпе смеются, и Стив продолжает.  
\- Их не вырвать, не уничтожить, то, что они создали, навсегда остается с нами, на радость и на беду. – Стив делает паузу, потому что общих слов не осталось, только память и боль, и Тони смотрит так безнадежно. - Не чокаясь.  
Все пьют, а у него обе руки заняты, но Старк, конечно, находит выход и целует его наполненным виски ртом.  
Где-то за спиной взрываются фейерверки, но Стиву уже все равно.  
Может быть, мертвым надо позволить умереть.  
Тони тянет его за собой, и Стив разрешает.  
Иногда лучше трахаться, чем думать.  
***  
Стиву снится то, чего никогда не было.  
Не было этих длинных волос, которые сперва щекочут, а потом ложатся на кожу, вслед за жаркими губами.  
Никто не целовал его в шею так, словно тавро хотел выжечь, никто не сжимал его до трещин в ребрах.  
Не смотрел чужим взглядом, прижимая нож к сонной артерии.  
\- Давай, - шепчет Стив, потому что во сне все кажется правильным и невозможно до конца умереть.  
Страшно становится, когда сон оборачивается явью, и тот, кто дышит тебе в лицо, не расположен шутить.  
Стив не очень-то вслушивается в то, что Баки (поправка, Зимний солдат) ожесточенно твердит ему. Он вглядывается в обметанные черным глаза, словно художник, пытающийся уловить сходство, почти тянет руку к обветренной скуле.  
Баки смотрит загнанным зверем, и Стив дает ему то единственное, что у него еще осталось, - свою жизнь.  
Надеясь, что Баки она все еще нужна.  
Мягкая прядь задевает кончики пальцев, и Стиву почти не жалко, что вслед за этим он отправляется в свободный полет.  
Потому что перед тем, как разорвать спокойную гладь реки он видит, как темная фигура наверху ныряет вслед за ним.  
Когда зелень воды смыкается над ним, Стив улыбается.  
***  
Легкие дергаются судорожными вдохами, губы слишком заледенели, чтобы сразу почувствовать чужое тепло.  
Кто-то дышит ему рот в рот, больно давит на грудную клетку, возвращая назад к боли и разочарованию.  
Стив старается сфокусировать взгляд, но для тела это слишком, поэтому он сдается на милость этих губ и рук, пусть спасают, раз уж им так надо.  
Когда дыхание выравнивается, его спаситель замирает на мгновение, Стив чувствует, вот. Сейчас он сбежит, и вцепляется неловкими пальцами в бедро.  
Темный силуэт наклоняется и прижимается к его лбу.  
\- Не уходи, - просит Стив, ему уже нечего терять, и разве он не может надеяться теперь, хотя бы чуть-чуть?  
Ему бы назад его капитанские силы, к земле бы прижал, руки выкрутил, ни за что бы не отпустил.  
Он ощущает намерение Баки подняться прежде его самого.  
\- А, да что за дьявол, - раздраженно восклицает Стив и изо-всех сил сжимает темное от размазанного грима и нелегких раздумий лицо ладонями, тянется, целует, до одури, до обморока, словно возвращает долги.  
\- Эй, Кэп, - зовет знакомый голос, и Стив отрывается от Баки, чтобы поймать солнечный зайчик от костюма Железного человека прямо в глаз. – Лови!  
Стиву в ладонь ложатся наручники, и он, не сводя взгляда с Баки, защелкивает первый браслет на своем запястье и только потом протягивает второй.  
Баки склоняет голову на бок и ухмыляется кончиком губ, почти миллиметром. Неторопливо вдавливает дужку наручника до щелчка.  
\- Теперь не сбежит, - комментирует сверху Тони со смесью горечи и одобрения. – Кстати, если что, ключ я дезинтегрировал, так что живите долго и счастливо…


End file.
